dont_starve_gamefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Panela (Crock Pot)
A Panela Velha (Crock Pot) é uma estrutura da guia de comida que permite que o jogador combine quatro itens de comida para cozinhar uma refeição especial. Requer 3 Pedras Talhadas (Cut Stone), 6 Carvões (Charcoal), e 6 Gravetos (Twigs) para a construção, além de uma Science Machine. __TOC__ Uso Uma Panela Velha (Crock Pot) tem quatro slots de itens que podem ser cheios colocando os itens direto na Panela Velha (Crock Pot) ou em qualquer um dos slots. Quando ela é aberta, pressione "shift + Clique" em qualquer item cozinhável para move-lo diretamente para a panela. Só um item pode ser colocado em cada slot, e todos os slots devem estar preenchidos para que se comece a cozinhar. O nível de estrago da comida criada na Panela Velha (Crock Pot) será a media entre o nível dos ingredientes usados. Leva 40 segundos em média para cozinhar uma receita (o tempo exato está listado individualmente em cada receita). Refeições cozinhadas em vanilla game não começarão a estragar até o jogador remover-las da Panela Velha (Crock Pot) - a comida vai permanecer boa na panela, até o jogador tirá-la, ser comida por uma Lureplant, ou a panela ser destruída, deixando a refeição no chão entre os recursos. Todos os pratos feitos na Panela Velha (Crock Pot) pode ser empilhados até 40. Categoria de Comidas Receitas para Crock Pot se diferenciam entre as 9 categorias de alimentos seguintes: * Carnes (Meats) * Comida de Monstro (Monster Food) * Peixes (Fishes) * Ovos (Eggs) * Frutas (Fruits) * Vegetais (Vegetables) * Adoçantes (Sweetener) * Dairy ( ) * Fat (Não implementado) Some foods do not fall into any of these categories (e.g. Butterfly Wings). Some foods may also act like a meat or vegetable/fruit when fed to Pigs, but do not count as that category for Crock Pot recipes. Ingredientes Os itens que podem ser usados como ingredientes são os seguintes: *Most raw and cooked Meats *Most raw and cooked Vegetables *Raw and cooked Fruits *Sweeteners *Butterfly Wings *Raw and cooked Eggs , except for Hatching Tallbird Eggs *Twigs * Dairy products * Roasted Birchnuts * Ice Alimentos não permitidos: Refeições feitas na Panela (Crock Pot) não podem ser cozinhadas novamente. Food Categories Receitas na Panela (Crock Pot) variam entre Frutas , Vegetais ,Ovos , e Carnes . Algumas receitas necessitam de algum alimento dessas categorias, como por exemplo Butter Muffin que requer Vegetais . Not all members of the categories are equal; for example, it takes two Morsels to count as much meat as a normal piece of Meat . See the Mechanics section for the complete lists of what foods are in each category, and their relative values. Some foods do not fall into any of these three categories (e.g. Butterfly Wings ). In fact, some may act like a meat or vegetable/fruit when fed to Pigs, but do not count as that category for Crock Pot recipes (e.g. Petals ). Monster Food If too much Monster Food is used as ingredients (including in the Filler), the recipe will produce Monster Lasagna instead. See the Mechanics section for details. These ingredients count as Monster Food towards making Monster Lasagna: Filler Some recipes call for less than four specific ingredients, but the Crock Pot always requires four items to cook. In this case, the remaining slots can be filled with "filler" ingredients. Any item that can be used as an ingredient can be used as filler, though many recipes explicitly prohibit certain foods from being used as filler. For example, Dragonpie requires only one Dragon Fruit , but cannot have any Meat as filler. Unless prohibited, the otherwise-inedible Twigs can be used as a filler. This is commonly considered the "most efficient" filler. Despite being edible, Seeds and Toasted Seeds cannot be used as filler. Crock Pot recipes The following is a list of Crock Pot recipes.